


Mr. President

by thorssmile



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on that one scene from scandal, Blowjobs, Desk Sex, F/M, Fingering, NSFW, Oral, President!Bucky, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorssmile/pseuds/thorssmile
Summary: As soon as James was elected, you knew you had to put your affair to and end. It wasn't as easy to keep your agreement as you thought it was going to be.





	Mr. President

You had known as soon as you had laid eyes on James Buchanan Barnes that he was going to be one of the best congressman the country had ever seen, if not one of the best presidents. The way he talked was enchanting, every word oozing with confidence. The way his clothes were tailored so perfectly to his tall build was astounding, to say the least. The way that he greeted every person he met with such warmth and kindness was commendable. The young politician was destined for great things.

Which is why you were so hesitant to begin your affair in the first place.

He wasn’t married and neither were you, so your reputations didn’t really have anything to lose if you became involved. Yet you were still concerned that people wouldn’t take him seriously for sleeping with one of his interns. It could show him as being improper and reckless, which wasn’t what he needed during his campaign.

As well as this, you knew that any sort of relationship could be a distraction for him, and he needed to have full concentration on winning this election. 

Yet you couldn’t help but a feel a surge of heat rush to your core every time he looked you up and down. 

It wasn’t a secret that James was attractive. It actually gained him votes from people who weren’t interested in politics (it almost felt wrong to use his looks for the campaign, but votes were votes). However, you had never expected him to be like this. 

At first you thought he just flirted with every female who worked closely with him, or maybe he was just so charming that it came across that way sometimes. By the second month you were working for him, there was no denying the attraction that had grown between the two of you. So, you made a deal.

You didn’t want it to be a proper relationship, mainly for his sake, but it still needed to be more than sex. He needed it to be more than sex.

You would sneak up to his hotel floor most nights on the campaign. It was only ever two or three members of security staying on his floor and not near his room, so it made is less likely to get caught. Also, your room was usually only about a foot wide, whereas his was spacious and scattered with the finest of luxuries. 

It was ideal: you would fuck, you would talk, you would laugh, you would fuck again. You both needed relief after stressful and eventful days, and through each other was the best way to get it. Everything was perfect.

Until he got elected.

Of course you were happy for him, it was what he, you and a lot of others had worked towards for well over two years. He could finally take his rightful place as president of the USA. 

Much to his disappointment, you had called an end to your affair. He was convinced that you two could make it work, carry on in secret for a while before announcing your relationship status a couple of months into his presidency. You were less convinced. Many American people wouldn’t take him seriously, and you didn’t want to damage his reputation.

Even though it hurt you, you had to call it off.  
Since November, you hadn’t seen each other much and when you did, it was in strictly professional situations with the rest of his close team. The one time he did talk to you in private was when he asked you to be his press secretary. To his dismay you rejected, your reasoning being that you didn’t want to be in the public eye and would much rather work within the team. It was mainly because you didn’t want to work closely with him.  
You had successfully managed to avoid any proper conversation with him, only talking to him when needs be. He had been overwhelmed with other duties anyway, it wasn’t like he had much time to talk to you.

Yet he managed to find time for you now, on his first day in the White House. 

His inauguration had been today, the crowds cheering for him after he swore in, making him the official president. The day had ended and the night had come, his inaugural ball taking place at the White House. You had only seen him on screens all day, not once having to talk to him yourself.

That was until you got a text from him.

‘I’m in the Oval Office. I’ve told my security to let you in if you come up. I hope you will'

So now you found yourself travelling up the elevator to the right floor, a guard standing to your left. He may have been a bit suspicious as to why the President was letting you up there, but he held his tongue. 

As the doors opened, you struggled to walk forward. It might have been because of your heels, it might have been because of the three glasses of alcohol you had consumed in a matter of minutes. You were pretty sure it was because you were going to be eye to eye with him.

As you made your way forward, the new Vice President turned the corner. You had developed a good friendship with Steve during your time on the campaign, but avoiding James meant mostly avoiding him too.

He smiled as he noticed you walking towards him. 

“Y/N!” he exclaimed, arms wrapping around you in a tight hug that you were happy to reciprocate.

“Good evening, Mr Vice President” you replied jokingly.

You heard him laugh as you pulled away from the hug.  
“I just can’t believe it’s really happened, it’s going to start now. I can feel it, we’re going to be good,” he beamed with excitement, “I’ve just come back from talking with Buck, he’s a little apprehensive, but mostly just in disbelief.” 

He chuckled slightly, before processing the fact that you were actually on your way to meet with James now.

Although you two had never talked about it, you knew he knew about yours and James’ affair. Whether James had told him or if he could just tell, Steve definitely knew. He also knew that you had called it off.

“Listen Y/N, you know he still has strong feelings for you. No matter how hard he pushes, you can’t give in to him.”

Your mouth was slightly agape, shocked that Steve had actually addressed the elephant in the room. You also knew that he was right. James was probably going to try and sweep you up off of your feet as soon as you walked into the Oval Office, and you wouldn’t be surprised if you let your guard down and allowed him to.  
You nodded, letting Steve know that you understood that any action you took would have consequences. He gave a kind smile back and a pat on the shoulder.

“By the way Y/N, say hello to your mom for me. She might have done more campaigning than any of us put together.” You laughed slightly, knowing in a way it might have been true.

“As long as you say hello to Sam for me, tell him I’ve missed our Starbucks mornings.”

A drawback of spending less time with James and Steve was that you had to spend less time with Steve’s husband, Sam. You admired how he was able to keep their relationship strong and away from the attention of the public, all while being completely in love. 

As you waved goodbye to Steve, you sighed as you remembered where you were going. You passed a few guards on the way to the door, nervously walking at quite a fast pace, only stopping to knock.

You heard a faint “come in”, took a deep breath, and entered the Oval Office, shutting the door behind you. 

The first thing you saw was James' jacket he has been wearing to the ball draped over the side of a ridiculously expensive looking sofa. Your eyes momentarily glanced around the room. It was exactly how you had imagined it when you were younger.

Except those daydreams probably didn’t included James leisurely leaning on the desk, his tie undone and resting around his neck, the first few buttons of his shirt undone. You took a sharp intake of breath, trying to regain your confidence. 

“What are you doing here?”

James scoffed slightly, clearly thinking the question was stupid.

“It’s my office now doll, no one can stop me from being in here.”

You felt yourself shudder slightly at the nickname, one you had not heard from his lips in a few months. Yet you knew you had to stay strong and not show any signs of wanting him.

“You’re supposed to be at the inaugural ball. Your own inaugural ball, I might add.”

“I was at the inaugural ball. I was there for hours, I danced for hours, and now I’m here. With you.”

You held back a laugh, not surprised at how immature he was being. 

“Well there’s thousands of people waiting for you downstairs.”

“They can wait longer.” He pushed himself off his desk and began to walk towards you. You became slightly flustered at the look on his face, one of pure lust. You couldn’t help but let a slight giggle fall from your mouth, almost instinctively stepping away from him. Without thinking, you let your next words tumble from your lips.

“Mr President…” you said, meaning for it to sound serious.

James was slightly shocked that you had said that, his eyebrows quirking up in surprise.

“I like that… say it again.”

Not being able to stop yourself, you repeated your words, this time in a more alluring tone.

“Mr President...” 

He moaned in a teasing manner as he neared you, beginning to roll his shirt sleeves up. You walked away from him, your sense coming back to you.

“We can’t.”

“We can.” 

He grabbed you by hips and pulled you in, your body touching his. Carelessly, you let your head fall to the side, allowing him to press a few kisses on to your neck. James’ hands had trailed further up, resting at your waist. 

“James, look around you, look where we are. This can’t happen, I thought we agreed on that,” you said breathlessly, trying to talk some sense into yourself as well as him. 

He stopped kissing you, but his hands were still placed around your hips.

“I think it could happen right there on that desk,” he whispered seductively into your ear, his warm breath making you shiver. 

With as much strength as you had, you pried his arms away from you and walked over to where your back was to his desk and you were facing him. 

“We agreed, this can’t happen anymore. It’s not appropriate. You need to be there to look after your people.”

He walked towards you again, and this time you felt yourself stuck to the ground with nowhere to move.  
“I want to be there for my people, but not as much as I want you.”

With that, he pressed his lips to yours in a fiery kiss. His arms snaked around you so his hands were resting against your back. You felt your body betray your reasoning, letting your lips move against his and your hands reach his hair.

You’re shocked as he picks you up and places you on his desk. His actions make you let out a slight gasp, allowing him to slip him tongue into your mouth. You let out a quiet moan; your body had almost forgotten what it was like to be with him.

As his lips began to trail down your neck once more, his hands began to wander towards the zipper on the back of your dress in hopes of taking it off. You swiftly reached behind and stopped him, making him groan in annoyance.

“We don’t have time for that James. This has to be quick.”

He pulled back so his eyes met yours.  
“Fine, have it your way.” 

As he said this, he dropped down onto his knees, a sinful sight. His hands began to trail up your legs, making you lean your head back and sigh in bliss. James grabs your underwear and slides them off down your legs and over your shoes, proceeding to throw them haphazardly somewhere in the Oval Office. 

He rolled your dress up, his intentions clear. You once again tried to stop him.

“James, I told you, we don’t have time for-"

You were cut off by your moan, caused by his mouth making contact with your clit. He drew back and looked up at you.

“Sorry darlin’, can’t help it. It’s been so long since I’ve been able to taste you.” 

He immediately got back to work. He gently sucked at your clit, making you mewl and writhe. You had missed his mouth so much. His enjoyment of his actions caused him to moan, sending vibrations shooting through your body. Your toes curled at the pleasure surging through your veins as his tongue began to flick across your clit. 

You let out a surprised moan when you felt two of his fingers slip into you, curling and speedily finding their destination. He didn’t move them for a second, teasingly halting his movements as he looked up at you. 

“God doll, you’re so tight for me. You’ve not fucked anyone since we called it off, have you?”

You shook your head.

“Good girl. I’m going to make it up to you, don’t worry.”  
It was hard to hold back your moans as Bucky began to thrust his fingers in and out of you, you’re wetness coating them. He rubbed them against your walls expertly, making them graze against your g-spot before taking them away immediately. 

It already felt so good, and as his mouth returned to your clit, you thought you were going to explode. He lifted one of your legs and placed it onto his shoulder, the new angle almost making you scream in pleasure. You felt a third finger enter your pussy, and you felt your orgasm start to build up.

“James… oh my god, James I’m gonna cum”

With this knowledge, James began to move both his tongue and fingers at a faster pace. After a couple of more movements, and extraordinary wave of pleasure washed over you from head to toe, one you had not felt in a while. Your walls tightened around him as he worked you through your orgasm. 

As your body stopped twitching, James stood back up and, whilst making direct eye contact with you, put his soaking fingers into his mouth. He groaned at the taste of you, one he had not had in a very long time.

You couldn't believe that you'd forgotten how good he was. You pulled him in by the collar of his shirt for a kiss, tasting yourself on his tongue. Grinding against him slightly, you felt his hard bulge press against you, making you whimper. 

"James, please."

"Please what, doll?"

You groaned, forgetting how stubborn he always is. 

"Please James, fuck me."

That was all he need to unbutton his pants and expose his throbbing cock to you. It looked painfully hard, like he had been waiting for months to fuck you again. You couldn't deny him any longer. 

You moved the head up and down your slit, gathering wetness and making him moan. He positioned himself at your entrance, asking one last time if this was alright. With your verbal confirmation, he pushed himself into you. 

After he was fully inside you, he didn't let you adjust to him. He pulled back instantly before slamming into you again. You both moaned in unison, knowing that neither of you were going to last long like this. 

He pistoned his hips into you, his cock hitting all of the right places that made you moan for him. Your dress had slipped down on one side slightly. 

James dragged the strap of your bra down so one of your breasts was exposed to him. He immediately began sucking on your hard nipple, which added to the pleasure building up inside of you. 

With every thrust, the force of it pushes you back further onto the desk. Stands of James' hair had fallen onto his face, which was showing how much ecstasy he was in. 

As your walls tightened around him, he groaned. He knew you were close again. 

James began to rub your clit in quick circles, which made you want to scream out. Instead, silent moans fell from your mouth. 

"Oh my god James, I'm so fucking close."

Your senses were going onto overload, as his mouth was still attached to your breast and his cock still repeatedly hitting deep inside of you. He pulled his mouth away for a second. 

"Come on baby, cum on my cock."

His words were all you need to tighten around him in ecstasy for the second time that night. You grabbed onto him so tight that it may have even bruised him. He carried on thrusting through your orgasm, prolonging it. 

As you calmed down, you remembered he hasn't cum. As James pulled out of you, you quickly turned him around so he was leaning against the desk. James looked a bit confused at first, but realised what you were doing when you sunk to your knees. 

You licked your lips and took his cock into your mouth as far as you could. He immediately let out a groan at the feeling, his orgasm that was building up before quickly returning. 

You worked what you couldn't with your mouth with your hand, As you began to bob your head whilst moving your tongue around him.

It was getting too much for James. He had to grab your hair and control your movements. You glady put your hand down and let him fuck your mouth. 

It wasn't long before you felt his cock twitch, signalling he was close. When he hit a certain point of your throat it triggered your gag reflex. Your sudden movement forward was enough to throw him over the edge. 

You felt his warm cum began to come out in hot spurts into your mouth. He let out load groans as you swallowed his cum, his eyes scrunched together in pleasure. 

As you stood back up, you sorted your dress out so it was properly covering you. James tidied himself back up to, and then made a bee-line towards your panties that lay on the other side of the room.

"Hey!" you exclaimed, "I'm pretty sure they're mine, Barnes."

He laughed at your exasperated reaction. 

"Yeah? Well, until we agree on having a proper relationship where we don't have to sneak around, then I'm keeping them."

"But-" 

"No, Y/N. You'll get them back when you agree." 

You scoffed hat his childish behaviour. 

"Agree to what, James? Please, enlighten me."

"When you agree to go public with our relationship, which, if this encounter was anything to go by, will be very soon."

**Author's Note:**

> Wowzers. I loved writing this. I randomly remembered that scene from scandal and I just got inspiration. Sorry if it was bad though, not to sure how I feel about the final product.  
> Also I'm British and this is the extent of my knowledge on American politics.


End file.
